Don't Ever Let Go
by LazySmurf247
Summary: AU: Sydney Hudson comes back home with her daughter to Port Charles to start up her new business. She has lots of things to do before it's too late for her and falling in love with two guys is one of them. What will she do? Rated T for language and R&R!


A/N: Hello there! This is my first General Hospital story and I LOVE GH!!! I don't know about any of you, but Jason Morgan is my favorite character and he is smokin' hot!! I gotta say this... but why isn't there guys out there like the "Jason Morgan" on TV? I mean, he would be the perfect guy... if he was real, but sadly... there is no such guy. It's a bummer. Anyways... here is my GH story and I hope you all like it!

Oh and by the way... since this is an AU story, I'm not putting the part where Jason got into that car accident long ago, putting him into a coma. He'll be Sonny's right hand man, like always. So no mentioning of the car accident. Plus I know there is a few Liz/Jason and Sam/Jason fans out there and I'm not feeling the Olivia/Johnny thing so bare with me. This story is totally and completely AU.

P.S. I own NOTHING from General Hospital... just my OC's. Thanks!

* * *

Chapter 1:

Sydney Hudson stepped out of the cab in Port Charles, New York. She breathed in the familiar scent of fresh air, so crisp and so clean. She stood there taking it all in and smiled. She truly missed this place and she was finally back home.

----

Sydney was born on June 19, 1982 to Deanna and Steve Hudson. Eight years later, she got a little sister they named Shawna. By the time Sydney was seventeen, her parents was ready to move them on the other side of the country in California. They didn't like the fact that their first born daughter was hanging around the town thugs: Sonny Corinthos and Jason Morgan.

Even though Jason was eight years older than Sydney, she didn't care. She had a huge crush on him and everyone knew it. While she was gone, she kept in touch through out the years with all her friends. After Sydney turned twenty one, her and Jason met in Orlando, Florida for a fun and wild weekend.

As a result to that wild weekend, Sydney ended up pregnant and stopped talking to him. When her parents found out about it, they were okay with it. That is until they found out who the father was. Her parents gave her an ultimatium: get rid of the baby or get out of the house. Sydney picked the obvious choice and moved in with her best friend Shelby. Then after all of that happened, Sydney's parents disowned her completely.

Nine months later, Sydney gave birth to a healthy baby girl named: Lila Grace Hudson, but everyone calls her Gracie, on March 27, 2005 at 10:30pm. She was 6lbs - 3oz and 19 inches long. Shelby became Gracie's godmother and nanny while Sydney went to school for cosmetology and business.

Recently she graduated from college and last week, she had her assisstant Abby, find them a place and fix it all up, and find an empty building to start her hair and nail salon. Now Sydney is home, to start up her business, and ready to face her demons.

----

Sydney snapped out of her daze, when she felt a tug on her shirt. She looked down and smiled. "Yes, Gracie?"

"Are we home now?"

"Yep." Sydney nodded. "Grab your suitcase."

"Okay." Gracie smiled, then went back into the cab.

Sydney walked over to the trunk and helped Shelby with the luggage. Shelby looked at her. "Are you nervous?"

"Am I that transparent?" Sydney chuckled. "I don't know what's going to happen when I see Jason or he sees Gracie."

"Well, Girly... he has a right to know that he has a daughter."

"Yeah, I know."

Shelby got the last of the luggage and shut the trunk. "Everything will be okay... you'll see."

"I hope so." Sydney nodded. "I just hope Jason doesn't hate me."

Seconds later, Gracie walked up to Sydney, and said "I got my suitcase, Mommy."

"Okay, let's go." then all three of them walked into the building and into the elevator.

"What number, Mommy?"

"Honey, press the button... P1."

"Okay." then Gracie pushed it and the elevator went up.

"P1? What floor is that?" asked Shelby.

"According to Abby, it's the fifteenth floor... way at the top."

"Oh." Shelby nodded.

When the doors opened, they were greeted by Abby with a huge smile. "Welcome to your new home."

"Hi Abbs." Gracie waved.

"Hey there, Cutie... are you ready to see your new room?"

"Uh-huh."

"Follow me." then they followed Abby inside. Sydney and Shelby were in awe.

"Wow." Sydney said, looking around. "This is nice."

"It sure is." Shelby agreed.

"Where's my room, Abbs?"

She smiled at Gracie and said "Up the stairs... come with me."

All three of them went up to scope out their new rooms and unpack some things. When they were finished, Sydney grabbed her purse and said to Gracie. "I'll be back... Abby is taking me to see my new office okay?"

"Okay." Gracie nodded.

"So have Aunt Shelby order both of you some pizza."

"Pizza? Yay!" she cheered.

"I'll be right back." then Abby and Sydney left the penthouse.

They were there within ten minutes and Sydney looked around. Abby looked up from her notebook and said "Within a week, we should have this place up and running."

"Okay." she nodded. "Did you put out the fliers and business cards?"

"Yep... I also put an ad in the paper."

"Oh.. good thinking."

"Tomorrow, the painters are coming at nine in the morning." Abby paused. "Now, what do you want the outside colors to be?"

"I want the sign 'Syd's Hair and Nail Salon' to be in navy blue and put the rest in a silver color... if you can."

"Okay." Abby nodded. "Done."

"When is Marty coming to deal with all the legal crap?"

"He'll be here in a few days... he's tied up in L.A."

"Okay, that's fine."

"My last problem I have, but it has nothing to do with the shop."

Sydney gave her a funny look. "What is it?"

"Adam keeps calling my phone wanting to talk to you, since you changed your number."

"Oh boy." Sydney rolled her eyes. "I really think you should change your number, but I know you can't... you should anyways."

"Too many people have my number, but I'll think about it."

"Okay... what did the asshole want?"

"He keeps leaving me messages that he's gonna battle you in court for custody of Gracie."

"Ha! Tell him good luck with that, because he's not even Gracie's father."

"He's not?"

Sydney shook her head. "No... I was about three weeks pregnant when I met him and we didn't have sex till a week later, so there is no way in hell Gracie is his."

"Okay, I'll ignore him and tell him to fuck off."

Sydney nodded. "Atta girl... see you can be a bad ass when you want to."

Abby laughed. "Well, when it involves you, Gracie, or Shelby... then yes, I'm a tough bitch."

"Awesome."

"All right, Sydney, I have to be in Boston and I'll be back before Marty."

"What's in Boston?"

"My parents... they want me there when they finalize their will."

"Oh okay." Sydney nodded. "Tell them I said hello."

"Will do... see you later."

"Bye, Abbs." Sydney told her, then she left.

Sydney stayed there for a while to do some paperwork, then twenty minutes later, the door opened. She looked up and saw a guy walk in. "Hello?" he said.

She stood up. "Can I help you?"

"Yeah, I was walking by and saw someone in here, so I decided to check it out."

Sydney nodded. "Oh... well we don't open till next week."

He shrugged and got closer to her, then held out his hand. "I'm Johnny."

She shook it. "Sydney."

"You're new in town?"

"Not exactly." she said, letting go. "I used to live here a long time ago, then moved to California, and now I'm back home."

"Just you?"

"No... me, my daughter, and my best friend are now residents of Port Charles."

Johnny chuckled. "Good, so this is your store?"

"Yeah, it's going to be a hair and nail place." she looked down at the time on her phone. "I gotta get going."

"Where do you live? I'll walk you there." he offered.

"The apartments on Harbor View Drive."

"The one... a few blocks from Kelly's?" he asked.

"Yeah." she nodded, grabbing her purse and her files.

"Okay, come on." he told her with a smile. She hesitated at first, but then they walked outside, and she locked up the door, then they started walking towards Kelly's.

----

A/N: How do you like it? It will get better, I promise. Well enjoy this and remember to R&R!


End file.
